


取り残された

by TinyPotato02



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stranded, Why do I struggle with coming up with tags, injuries, lots of hurt with a couple splashes of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: A storm hits the Sunny, and Sanji and Luffy are thrown overboard. Injured, they find themselves stranded on island.Previously titled: “why can’t i come up with a title when writing something with multiple chapters hhhhh”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on my other stories, I started another. Fun stuff.
> 
> This one’s actually pretty good so far which is a shocker.
> 
> The first chapter’s a little short, but hey, it be like that sometimes.
> 
> I don’t have an official posting schedule, but I have a lot of ideas for this, so it probably will be rather sporadic and often
> 
> EDIT: Ayyy I got a title. It quiet literally translates to stranded or left behind I just thought it looked better then simply calling this “stranded”

The waves pressed against the Thousand Sunny. Nami stared out over the ocean, watching for any abrupt changes in the weather.

The winds blew the tangerine trees and sails. A storm was on its way.

She sighed and began walking to the galley. A raindrop hit her face followed by several more.

Nami sped up and burst into the galley as the rain starting hitting the deck loudly.

Sanji looked up from his cooking, while Luffy; who’s head was resting on the table, and Robin; who was invested in a book, peered up.

Luffy stood in excitement, “Did something happen? Are we being attacked?”

“No, it just started raining,” Nami replied, running her hand through her now damp hair, “Where is everyone?”

Sanji shrugged, “Chopper’s in the infirmary and that idiot Marimo is probably in the lookout, but I don’t know about everyone else.”

“Where ever they are, I hope they stay there, this drizzle is going to turn into a storm soon,” Nami murmured, sitting down beside Robin, “Oh, by the way, would you and Luffy furl the sails?”

“Of course Nami-san!!” Sanji beamed, rushing away with Luffy tailing behind.

As soon as they left the kitchen they were pelted by raindrops. Sanji blocked his eyes with his hand and went about the business of rolling up the smaller sail while Luffy handled the bigger one.

Sanji landed back on the deck after finishing securing it and watched as Luffy bounced beside him. 

The ship was starting to rock more as the waves clashed against it and Sanji began to feel uneasy.

“C’mon Luffy,” The cook turned back to the door leading the the galley.

“Yosh!” Luffy grinned as he jumped ahead of Sanji.

They had only made it a few steps when a large wave hit the Sunny. Sanji stumbled, but caught his ground. He was about to start sprinting to the galley, but he was suddenly swept off his feet. He choked as water filled his mouth.

A massive wave pushed against the Adam’s wood, gushing through the deck and knocking Luffy and Sanji into the ocean with one fell swoop.

Sanji struggled to keep his head above the water when he was pushed against the rails. Winded, he grasped at the wood, trying to find purchase before being flung into the open ocean. All the while his blue eyes were scanning the waves for any sign of Luffy.

Eventually the power of the wave was too much and Sanji went overboard. He managed to take in a small gasp of air before being pulled back under. He opened his eyes and caught sight of a limp body in the water.

The cook kicked against the current and managed to grab hold of Luffy.

Breaking through the surface he looked up at the Sunny looming over him.

Trying to stay above the angry waves, Sanji cried out to his crew. He knew that without help there wasn’t a chance that he could get both Luffy and himself back on the deck. Not with the waves slapping his face every few moments. Not to mention the rain now coming down in sheets.

Pulling the rubber man closer to him, Sanji kept screaming. It was pointless, and his throat was becoming raw, but he didn’t stop.

The waves were pushing them further and further and it was getting difficult to fight them. Sanji made one more feeble attempt at a shout before giving up. He had to keep Luffy afloat. He had to focus his energy on keeping them alive.

He tried to swim forwards, scared of being separated from the Sunny, but with every stroke forwards the waves pushed him three strokes backwards.

The Sunny was so close, yet so far. On a calm day it would take only minutes to swim to it, but today was not calm. 

The waves crashing in his ear became quiet and all Sanji could hear was his pounding heart as he began to lose consciousness. He was fighting the blackness creeping into the corners of his eyes, but it was pointless. He lost the battle and was going to die a lousy death. Sanji hauled Luffy upwards and gazed at the Sunny as it was pushed away.

Then, it was dark.

Nami tapped her fingers on the table, “What are those idiots doing?”

Robin peered over her book, “Perhaps they fell off the mast and broke their necks on the deck.”

The navigator shuddered, “Don’t say things like that. Besides, Luffy’s rubber, does he even have bones?”

“I suppose not,” Robin replied, looking back to her book once more.

A large wave hit the ship and Nami jolted at the severity of it. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Robin, who looked a bit jostled.

Nami stood, ready to bolt out the door to make sure her crew members were okay.

“They might be checking on Zoro, if he’s in the lookout, don’t worry,” Robin smiled warmly, trying to placate the jumpy woman.

The navigator nodded, “Honestly,” She sighed, “I’m more worried about Bellemere’s tangerine trees.”

Amusement flashed across the archeologist’s face, “I’m sure they’re fine too.”

Nami put her hands on her hips, “You’re right. Both the idiots and trees are strong.”

Robin nodded and a pleasant silence filled the room as Robin continued reading. The only thing audible was the steady rain pounding on the wood outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, I finished it in a day.
> 
> I’d like to try and add some art to some chapters, but I’m incredibly busy so I’ll probably draw something later

The sun was pulsing down on the shore. The small pieces of sand caught the light and reflected it. A flurry of wind tousled a head of stiff blond hair.

Agony pressed against Sanji’s skull. He groaned and rolled on his side. An exclamation of pain left his mouth as the sand pressed against his leg.

His blue eyes cracked open and the cook stared down at his black slacks.

The fabric was ripped and tinted red. A gash ran down half of his calf. It was hideous and deep. Blood was seeping on the sand and the change of position caused sand to get caught in the bloody wound.

Sanji wanted nothing more than to ignore the pain and collapse on the beach, but the pain was overwhelming. After much struggle he sat up and pulled off his suit jacket. He ripped the sleeve at the seam and wrapped it around his leg. He grit his teeth as he knotted it and fell back into the warm sand.

He allowed his eyes to slide shut, but he could feel the heat of the sun against his eyelids. He was so tired. So worn. His throat still scratchy and even swallowing was painful.

Sanji’s mind wandered. He wondered if the Sunny survived the storm.

Of course it did, it was strong, a couple waves wouldn’t capsize it.

He wondered if Luffy—

Luffy.

His captain.

Luffy had fallen into the ocean.

Had he managed to keep hold of Luffy?

Sanji’s eyes flew open and he squinted against the light. He sat up and carefully positioned his good leg under him. He stood quickly, trying to keep the weight off his injured leg. He stumbled forwards, wincing with every movement of his bad leg.

“Luffy,” He rasped.

He cleared his throat and tried again, “Luffy!”

The cook slowly staggered along the beach, desperately searching for his young captain.

There was no sign of Luffy. What if he drowned? What would happen to the Strawhats if Luffy died?

Sanji shoved away the rising panic and made an awkward attempt to speed up.

“Luffy!” He shouted and coughed at the strain of his voice.

A vague shape appeared on the shore. It was an abrupt change from the perfect sand that shone under the sun.

At once Sanji’s eyes got wide and he feebly tried to run. Somewhere along the way his leg gave out on him, sending him tumbling into the sand. He ignored the pain that jolted through his leg and stood up once more.

Pure joy lit up his eyes as became clear who the figure was.

When he was standing over the black haired boy he dropped to his knees. Wincing at the pressure put on his leg and leaned towards his captain.

Luffy was splayed out on the shore, completely unmoving.

Sanji’s momentary excitement shattered as he realized Luffy wasn’t breathing.

“Crap, crap, crap, Luffy!”

The cook took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He positioned his hands on the cross-like scar on Luffy’s chest and pressed. He repeated this several times with no result. He wiped his gleaming eyes and moved his hands to Luffy’s face.

Holding Luffy’s nose shut, Sanji tilted his chin and pressed his open mouth against Luffy’s and released a shaky breath. He backed off and let his ear hover over Luffy’s mouth. Nothing.

He repeated the steps several times, now he wasn’t even pausing to wipe his tear stained cheeks.

Sanji choked on a sob, it was too late, he was too late. He failed and his captain was dead.

In a moment of frustration, Sanji lifted his fist and slammed it again Luffy’s chest, not even hearing the faint crack of ribs. He fell back and buried his face in his hands.

Out of the silence came a violent gasp followed by coughing. Sanji ripped his hands from his face and looked at Luffy, who’s chest was quickly rising and falling. A spurt of water left his mouth with each cough, only for it to fall back on his face.

“Luffy!” Sanji exclaimed, tilting the raven haired boy’s head to the side as he coughed up the water in his lungs.

When Luffy was left gasping for breath, Sanji slid his hand under his back and helped him sit up. Luffy whimpered from what Sanji could only assume was pain from bruised, possibly broken ribs.

“Sanji?” He said weakly.

“Hey Luffy,” Sanji replied in an equally quiet voice. 

Luffy curled towards Sanji’s warm body and closed his eyes.

“Woah, woah, hey, don’t close your eyes,” Sanji said, trying to keep his voice level.

“Why?” Luffy asked nose scrunching up as he looked at Sanji.

“You were dead, Luffy, you stopped breathing.”

With bleary wide eyes, the rubber man pulled his gaze away from Sanji and to the ocean.

“Where’re we?” Luffy slurred.

“I don’t know.”

Luffy’s head fell back against Sanji’s chest and his tongue lolled out, “It’s hot...”

Sanji nodded, “Can you stand? I doubt I can carry us both.”

Steadying himself with Sanji’s shoulder, Luffy rose to his feet. He wobbled, but managed to stand up.

He offered his somewhat trembling hand to Sanji and helped him to his feet.

As soon as Luffy caught sight of the fabric on the cook’s leg, his hazy eyes became clear.

“Sanji, what happened?”

“It must’ve scraped on a rock before I woke up,” Sanji replied, trying to avoid the subject of his injury, “It’s not that bad. Let me help you to the shade now.”

Luffy shook his head, “No, that looks really bad.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, “You can’t even see it.”

The rubber man stared at the blood that stained his leg.

“Oh,” Sanji murmured. He was jolted from his feet and he gasped, “Oi, Oi, what’re you doing!? You only just woke up, don’t carry me!”

Luffy smiled through cracked lips and began dragging his feet through the sand as he walked to the forest near the shore.

Sanji could feel Luffy’s arms shaking underneath him, he knew that Luffy was in bad shape and he knew Luffy already understood that.

But just like always, he put his crew in front of himself.

Some part of Sanji expected Luffy to do this. Sanji knew a carrying him a few feet wouldn’t kill the rubber man—although Luffy was as good as dead only moments before—so he stayed quiet. Relaxing for only a moment as he was carried to shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter last night and was too tired to properly proofread it, so let’s just hope it’s good
> 
> jsjsjsjsj thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HellO, I have an idea for some art for this chapter, so stay tuned for that
> 
> Unless I procrastinate and completely forget
> 
> Then well, oops

The storm passed in about an hour, which would be rather odd, if they weren’t traveling in the Grandline.

Nami had given up worrying about Sanji and Luffy, she figured they went to the lookout when the storm got really rough. Of course when the crew started to gather in the galley, she became nervous once more.

Zoro pushed open the door and yawned. He was greeted by a rather anxious Nami.

“Nami—“

“Zoro, have you seen Sanji-kun or Luffy?” She interrupted.

“It’s not my job to keep up with those morons,” Zoro grumbled.

“So they didn’t come up to the lookout during the storm?” Nami asked, alarm rising in her voice.

“No,” Zoro replied, “Were they supposed to?”

Nami shook her head, “But we haven’t seen them anywhere. I was hoping they were with you.

“There are still dozens of other places on the ship where they could be,” Robin pointed out, joining the conversation.

“Yeah!” Usopp called from the table, “Where do we know they_ aren’t?_”

“The galley, the infirmary, the crow’s nest, the aquarium bar, the Usopp Factory, and Franky’s workshop,” Nami stated, listing off the places she knew her crew had been during the storm.

“See, that narrows down the places they could be,” Usopp said, proud of his method, “Now we just have to look everywhere else!” 

“SUPER!! Let’s go look for Sanji-bro and Luffy-bro!” Franky cried.

With that, the crew dispersed. Searching every corner of the ship for their cook and captain.

They were growing more and more discouraged and worried. Until finally, their searches led them back to the galley.

No one spoke. No one wanted to be the one to propose the idea they were all thinking. Then Usopp’s whisper broke the silence.

“You don’t think they—“

“No!” Chopper whimpered, tears in his eyes, “They’re too strong to fall off the ship! We must’ve missed them!”

Nami crumpled in on herself, “This is my fault, I should’ve known the storm would be bad. So the sails would’ve ripped, but now Sanji and Luffy are...” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“What will we do without a captain?” Brook murmured, his voice uncharacteristically low.

Zoro slammed his fists on the table and stood, startling the rest of them, “Do you all really doubt Luffy and that idiot Love-cook that much?”

“Of course not,” Nami retorted, an sharp tone lacing her voice, “But Zoro, if they fell of the ship, Luffy would become completely useless. Not even Sanji-kun can manage to hold Luffy and fight the waves.”

The swordsman’s glare bore down on the navigator, “Swirlybrows is strong, don’t underestimate him.”

Nami looked away.

“I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when you lot come to your senses,” Zoro grunted, leaving the galley without another word.

“Zoro, wait—“ Nami called out, but the door was shut.

The remaining Strawhats fell silent. No one dared to go after the swordsman and no one dared to speak up.

For the first time since it was built, the Sunny was void of excitement. The usual laughter and games were replaced by solemn fear.

The only sign of the past fun the ship once held was the straw hat laying on the table in the galley, left behind by their ignorant captain. 

“Ow, ow! Crap, Luffy that hurts!” Sanji snapped, gritting his teeth as Luffy pulled the blood soaked jacket sleeve from his leg.

Gentleness was not Luffy’s forte, and Sanji knew that, but at the moment, he couldn’t help scolding the boy as his rubber fingers hit his open wound every once and a while.

“Sorry,” Luffy apologized, finally pulling off the temporary bandages for his leg.

After carrying Sanji to the forest, Luffy went above and beyond Sanji’s expectations, and proceeded to find and take him to a pool of fresh water. He was now using said water to clean Sanji’s leg.

It was not a pleasant experience, to say the least. But they got through it and Luffy rewrapped the wound with the other sleeve of Sanji’s jacket.

Sanji sat up straight and glanced at Luffy, “You’re hurt too, aren’t you?”

“I’m fine,” Luffy replied, his smile telling Sanji not to press on the topic.

Sanji’s hand landed on Luffy chest and lightly pushed.

The captain’s breath whistled against his tightly closed teeth and his face contorted.

“‘Fine’?” Sanji said smugly.

Luffy batted his hand away and crossed his arms, “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Please, your ribs are definitely bruised, I wouldn’t be surprised if a couple cracked,” Sanji huffed.

Luffy blinked, “But I’m rubber.”

Sanji fell silent, “Oh.”

“That just makes the fact that your injured all the more concerning,” Sanji pointed out.

Pursing his lips, Luffy’s eyebrows drew together in concentration, “You think it has somethin’ to with me almost dying?”

Sanji shrugged, “How do you expect me to know?”

“I dunno,” Luffy said, lips turning upwards in a wide smile.

“Whatever,” The cook began, swiftly changing the topic, “Right now it doesn’t matter how you got hurt, but it matters that you are. At least wrap it up to remind yourself not to strain it.”

“Okay!” The younger said, quickly untying the sash around his waist only to knot it around his chest.

“Good. Now then—“

“Sanji?” Luffy cut in, innocent eyes staring up at the blond.

“Mm?” Sanji hummed, a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

“I’m hungry,” Luffy whined in the childish manner the cook was all too familiar with.

“I can’t help you with that,” Sanji responded, “Go find some berries if you want to.”

The captain frowned, but stood up.

Before he could bolt into the forest, Sanji called out, “Oi, you better not get lost.”

Luffy giggled, “I’m not Zoro!”

Sanji snorted at the response as Luffy sprinted through the forest. Once he was out of sight his shoulders sagged. At least with Luffy gone he would feel like he had to hide his pain.

Running his hand through his grimy hair, Sanji reached into the in pocket of his disheveled suit jacket for a cigarette.

His heart dropped as his fingers brushed against the inner fabric of the empty pocket. 

He nearly laughed. This was perfect, just great. Of course he got stranded on an island in the middle of the Grandline with his practically insane captain and no cigarettes.

Pulling his hand from his hair, Sanji leaned against the tree behind him and sighed.

_They better find us soon._


	4. Chapter 4 (With art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhHh this chapter’s short, but hey there’s some art at the end. It may have a really bad background, but the main art isn’t all that bad
> 
> I’m trying to make the chapters longer, so stay tuned for decent length chapters that are actually over 1000 words

When Luffy returned it was evening. He was carrying a bundle of berries and fruits in his rubber arms. Sanji’s eyes lit up as he saw the fruit and once Luffy set it down, Sanji split it up between them.

Luffy devoured his portion in a second, but Sanji took the time to savor his. He glared at Luffy every time his hands came near his food and Luffy merely laughed in response.

Sanji decided against bringing up the fact that if their crew didn’t find them soon, they’d have to add withdrawal to their already lengthy list of problems. He could deal with it himself. How bad could it be?

He could already feel the desperate need for a cigarette between his lips. The sensation of smoke in his lungs. But Sanji forced himself to suffer through it and he pushed the small amount of fruit he didn’t eat towards Luffy.

Without a moments hesitation, his leftovers where gone and Luffy was left smiling contently.

Sanji carefully brought his uninjured knee to his chest and leaned forward. He closed his eyes, his mouth was taut.

Luffy jabbed his side with a finger.

The cook’s eyes snapped open and he glared at the younger boy.

“What’s wrong Sanji?” Luffy asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“Nothing,” Sanji grumbled, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“You’re worried they won’t find us, right?” Luffy asked, scooting closer.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Not nowhere,” Luffy corrected, “We’re in the Grandline.”

Sanji stared at his captain for a moment, “As if that’s any better.”

Luffy’s face sparkled as he grinned, “Don’t worry Zoro will find us!”

“The only thing that Lost Algae can find is a fight,” Sanji scoffed.

“He has Nami,” Luffy pointed out.

Sanji looked down at the woman’s name, “I wonder if Nami-san is worried.”

Luffy clapped his hand against Sanji’s back, “‘Course she is!”

The cook glanced up at Luffy and raised his curly eyebrows, “I suppose.”

When Luffy quieted down, Sanji peered beside him and saw the thin raven-haired boy leaning against the tree beside him.

He sighed and tousled the rubber man’s hair, his lips upturned ever so slightly. Pushing away the pain pulsing from his leg, Sanji tilted his head to the sky, and embraced his exhaustion.

It was unnerving to be on the Sunny. There was a hush that settled across the deck that no one was comfortable with. None of the other Starwhats tried talking to Zoro until it was almost dark.

“Zoro,” Chopper murmured when he approached slowly, “Robin made dinner, are you gonna eat?”

He hadn’t received a response.

The swordsman only moved to go to the lookout for his watch. 

As Zoro climbed up the ropes to the lookout, Chopper was walking out of the galley. He yawned while his hooves clicked against the wood. He peered up at the green haired man, eyes wide and fretful.

Deciding against following the older man, the doctor marched to the mens’ quarters, ready to collapse in his bunk.

Chopper entered the dorm and quietly went to his bunk beside Usopp. He hopped in the wooden box and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, Chopper?”

Startled, the little reindeer glanced at Usopp, who was now propped up on his elbow.

“Oh, Usopp,” Chopper whispered, “Did I wake you?”

Usopp shook his head, “No, I’m just worried... I couldn’t get to sleep.”

“I am too,” Chopper stated, eyes down.

“You think Zoro’s right?” Usopp implored.

“I want to believe it, but it’s just so unlikely.”

Usopp hummed, sadness vibrating in the sound.

Chopper’s breath hitched, “I hope their okay!”

Usopp nearly launched himself to the bunk beside him to try and comfort the tiny reindeer.

As Chopper sobbed into Usopp’s shirt, Brook and Franky lay awake, but completely silent. No one in the mens’ quarters got much sleep even after Chopper managed to stop crying.

When the sun rose, Usopp left the mens’ quarters. He stretched and meandered to the galley. He opened the door and jumped, nearly falling back before an arm appeared from the door and caught his wrist.

“Robin!” Usopp gasped, straightening up.

Robin smiled faintly and the hands disappeared.

“You startled me, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be up,” The sniper closed the door behind him.

“I wasn’t able to sleep,” Robin explained, “Would you like some tea?”

Usopp shook his head, curly locks bouncing with each movement, “I couldn’t sleep either, when the sun rose I figured I could make breakfast.”

“I can help,” Robin offered.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Usopp declined, sitting down beside the archeologist.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” The sniper replied, looking down at the table.

The galley door opened and Usopp’s eyes shot to it. Zoro stood in the doorway.

“Zoro!” Usopp cried, “I was about to make breakfast, are you going to eat?”

The swordsman walked past the dining table and into the kitchen. He left holding a bottle of sake, he popped off the cork and took a swig.

Robin and Usopp watched as he left the galley without so much as acknowledging them.

Usopp’s tense shoulders relaxed and he exchanged a glance with Robin. Her calm eyes telling him not to try and mess with the swordsman.

The sniper rose to his feet and, with one more discouraged look to the door, made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mk so the image is a lot bigger than I expected so if you reading on a phone, oops

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Luffy and Sanji will probably be in and out of character, but I’m trying to keep everyone else consistent. 
> 
> Next update will be out soon because I already wrote almost the entire chapter soooO get ready for that.
> 
> If there are any grammatical errors or anything I can improve upon, please let me know and I’ll do my best to fix it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
